Wheeled straddle vehicles have foot pegs and/or foot boards located vertically below the seat on each side of the vehicle, for the driver to secure his/her feet onto. Examples of such foot pegs can be found on most motorcycles. They are cylindrical outward extensions where the user rests a portion of a bottom of his/her foot. Because of their cylindrical shape, the foot pegs allow the user to use his/her ankle to position his/her foot at different angles. The foot boards are generally flat surfaces, where the user rests a majority of his/her feet. The foot boards and the foot pegs are both fixed to the frame.
To brake the vehicle, a brake pedal is disposed forward of and vertically above the right foot peg (or right foot board, if the vehicle is equipped with foot boards). When driving, the driver disposes a middle or rear part of his/her right foot on the foot peg (or foot board), and a front part of his/her foot on the brake pedal. When he/she desires to brake, the driver presses the front of his/her right foot onto the brake pedal.
In some cases, the braking system of the vehicle can be in such condition that additional hydraulic pressure is needed. One way to provide hydraulic pressure is to push down on the brake pedal. When the vehicle has foot boards, the brake pedal's travel is limited by the presence of the foot board. When the vehicle has foot pegs however, there is no interference between the brake pedal and the foot pegs, which permits increased travel of the brake pedal compared to when the vehicle has driver foot pegs. The user pivots his/her foot around the foot peg to position the brake pedal at the desired position. While the foot pegs provide a greater travel for the brake pedal, the foot boards provide better comfort.
Therefore, there is a need for a vehicle pedal assembly that would allow a greater pedal travel while providing the comfort of the foot board. There is also a need for a system that would modify a condition of an altered braking system of a vehicle when using the brake pedal.